Cleaner
__NOEDITSECTION__ Appearances are vital for people in power, from politicians to kingpins, but botched missions, ambitious extortionists, and skeletons in one’s closet can threaten that image. When these threats must be eliminated, a Cleaner is called in. This character is trained to destroy all risks to his employers, as well as all evidence that the risk even existed (or that he was ever involved). Though a Cleaner’s methods can be violent, he avoids bloodshed when he can; after all, blood stains. Attributes: A Cleaner employs a variety of stratagems, making most attributes useful, but a high Intelligence score is imperative. Also, Wisdom and Charisma help him spot problems and talk his way out of them. Core Ability 'Face in the Crowd' You’re outwardly unremarkable and rarely noticed. The error range of each Notice and Search check made to locate you, or reveal evidence of your presence, increases by 1/2 your class level (rounded up). Class Abilities 'Glib Explanation' You’re an expert at explaining things away in an offhanded, unhurried manner, and when necessary, you’re the scariest person an inconvenient witness will ever meet. At Level 1, you gain the Advanced Skill Mastery (Hustler) feat and your Hustler feat also affects Intimidate checks. At Level 5, you gain the Grand Skill Mastery (Hustler) feat. At Level 9, you gain the Perfect Skill Mastery (Hustler) feat. 'Priority Request' The importance of your work ensures that you receive superb support. At Level 2, your Request check bonus increases by an additional amount equal to your class level when you request items from the Vehicle or Weapon gear tables. At Level 7, your Request check bonus increases by an additional amount equal to your class level when you request items from the Gadget or Tradecraft gear tables. 'Status Quo' At Level 3, once per mission, you may attempt to convince witnesses to disregard what they’ve seen. You may use this ability to target 1 special NPC or a number of standard NPCs equal to your career level. You must be in direct verbal contact with these targets (in person, by phone, or otherwise). Make a Manipulate (Int) check (DC equal to the highest of the targets’ Wisdom scores). This check possesses the Bribe, Crowd, Disposition, and Language tags. With success, the targets disregard the event as “normal” and take no special action in response to it for a number of days equal to the difference between the DC and the check result. With a critical success, the targets overlook the event entirely, disregarding it even in the face of overwhelming evidence. At Levels 5, 7, and 9, you may use this ability one extra time per mission. 'Red Herrings' You’re versed in forensic techniques — and how to foil them. At Level 4, you may spend 1 full round spoiling a 5-ft. square. This increases the DC of each skill check made to examine the target area or locate physical clues within it by 15. Further, you may spend action dice to activate critical failures with these skill checks, even when you aren’t present. 'Executioner' When you’re forced to kill, you do so with remarkable speed and efficiency. At Level 4, you gain the Executioner feat. 'Merciless' At Level 8, you gain the Merciless feat. 'Cleaning Crew' At Level 6, you and each of your teammates within 30 ft. of you gains a synergy bonus with Blend checks equal to 1/2 your class level (rounded down). 'Must Complete the Mission' You complete your missions even in the face of horrific injury. At Level 8, when you suffer an injury that would typically leave you , you are instead . Further, you do not fall when reduced to 0 or fewer wound points, though you still lose wound points if not stabilized, and die if reduced to –10 wound points as standard. 'Fatal Attack' At Level 10, you may spend 1 action die when attacking a opponent to perform a “fatal” Standard Attack. If the opponent loses 1 or more vitality or wound points after damage reduction is applied, he must immediately make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + the damage inflicted). With failure, he is immediately reduced to –9 wound points. Category:Character Rules Category:Classes